In a known control device in practical use, the housing consisting of plastic with injection-molded plugs is placed on an aluminum base plate. A hybrid circuit is disposed on the base plate. A pressed screen is injection-molded into the housing of the plug strip for connecting this hybrid circuit with the plugs. One end of this pressed screen is soldered or riveted to the plug pins. The other end of the pressed screen extends out of the body of the plug strip and is connected with the hybrid circuit by means of bonded connections. Warping of the plastic body of the plug can be caused by the injection-molded pressed screen. Furthermore, manufacture of the housing is relatively expensive because of the injection-molded pressed elements and the soldered connection.